


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Kobi Marimi drabble.





	Home

Kobi stepped out onto the stage, and looked out at the cheering crowd. Many were waving flags, some were chanting 'Kobi, Kobi, Kobi.' At that moment he heard the first note of the song and began to sing. An emotional performance. Fitting, for such an emotional song. He had been preparing for months for this. Before he knew it, it was all over. He had just performed his Eurovision entry 'Home,' that had been his 3 minutes. He looked out again at the audience, who were cheering even louder now. The chanting was louder too, Kobi smiled and tried unsuccessfully to hold back the tears. He had made his country very proud indeed, Israel was definitely pleased with the performance. As Kobi left the stage and headed back to the greenroom where the other contestants were waiting, he smiled to himself. It had went well. The lead up to the contest had been intense, but right now that didn't matter. Right now, he was home.


End file.
